


Hoop

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> It wasn’t the lack of proper clothing or the abundance of make-up and body paint that shocked him; it was the large golden hoop hanging from his left ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 'hoop' on my prompt table.

When Rodney walked out of the tent, it wasn’t the lack of proper clothing or the abundance of make-up and body paint that shocked him; it was the large golden hoop hanging from his left ear. For a moment, all he could do was keep breathing and hope no one noticed the hard-on now pressing firmly against his pants. Later, after the ceremony when they were alone, John made sure that Rodney kept the hoop in and when they fucked, he sucked around the small hole that it went through. And when John came, Rodney decided to keep the hoop.


End file.
